The Hateful Plan
by PaperAngel89
Summary: Madara's plan is even worse than previously thought.


**TL;DR - madara's plan is even worse than we thought. This is a parody.**

**Additional info - another chapter is comming. References in this chapter to hideous online phenomenoms, be careful if you decide to look them up. Scene is in Madara's hideout.**

**The Hateful Plan**

"All of you, I know, are completely loyal to me; and you have all made the coorect choice, for once my master plan is action, you will all benefit greatly from it."

Madara looked about the room. There was Zetsu of course, Kabuto, Konan and The Ramen Guy. Each had a crucial part to play in the upcomming plan.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What about Sasuke?"

Madara sighed.

"The boy is only interested in revenge. He knows no loyalty, and he cannot be relied upon. To let him in on this plan would be to our detriment."

Madara turned to Konan.

"Naruto fully believes you are on his side?"

She nodded yes.

"Ramen Guy, your stall is still completely unsuspect?"

He nodded yes.

"Excellent, then everything is perfect. What I am about to tell you may, at first, seem insane, however I have spent many years working to get every flaw removed.

As you all know, I have a jutsu which allows me to transport myself, and anything of my choosing to another dimension. But what you will not know is that I am able to access other universes. The dimension you have all been in is like an inbetween world, the filler between parrallel universes which we inhabit.

From one of the universes I went to, they have no chakra or jutsus, but they are very much technology driven, and this is what my plan will use to take over this world.

In that world, I lived there for a few years, getting a feel of the place. Then, the digital age fell upon it, and I was lucky enough to invest in a company that has gone on to make billions each year.

With that money, I spent most of it buying up equipment, such as computers, transistors, power plants etc. Things which we do have in this world, but on a tiny scale and crude in comparission.

All the equipment is in my "filler" dimension. What we will do is launch a digital age upon this world.

I will speak to each of you individually about how you will push this new technology onto this world.

In a few years, every village will be using computers. And with that, they will be reliant on the Internet. Every household will have a personal computer. Every single one of the computers will be using an opertating system which I will have programmed. All their intel, secrets, passwords etc, we will be able to view them via remote access.

Because all this will be set up from puppet companies which are all controlled by me, we will amass a vast amount of wealth.

However, thats not the end of it. Indeed it is only the beggining.

I am also able to travel into the future slightly, around about 100 years. By doing that, I have also gained a sattelite space craft and a tank.

I will install the sattelite into orbit around this world, so it will be able to hit certain target, or to hit the whole world at once, from the safety of space.

We will bombard their computers with what I call "The Internet Hate Machine". This abomination contains sickening images and videos beyond the imagination, the most irratating people ever to have existed, the most pointless time wasting activites invented, the most moronic memes ever thought up. Bascially, everything that is bad about humanity will be churned out from the Hate Machine.

This nonstop barrage will paralyse the world.

People will be scarred for life as Goatse and lemon party invade their screens, they will be incompactiated due to unwarrented self worth as they sit hunched over their computers whilest arguing about what Lost really meant. Their blood pressure will soar to fatal levels as they see the video of the woman who put that kitten in the trash. They will weep as they recieve their trillionth "WANT A BIGGER PENIS?" email.

Isolated and alone, their only friends will be digital bots on Facebook. Real people online will be so full of negative emotions that they will be unable to form friendships with other human beings, and each encounter with another will only result in "Lol go kill urself".

Ramen Guy, your job (I will provide the funding), is to promote unhealthy food, such as hamburgers, pizza and ice cream. They will be stuffed full of the most unhealthy and cheapest ingrediants possible.

By pushing these ultra fattening foods onto the population, we will incompacitate them. They will be obese, unhappy, weak.

With a combination of inactivity, stress, unhappiness and poor diet, large numbers will die, and those who remain will be powerless to act against us.

My time scale estimates this will take about 5 years to reach the end.

And that, my friends, is how we will take over this world."


End file.
